


Kiss Me, Darling.

by GrandmaThasmin



Series: Holidays With Yaz? Amazing. [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, thasmin, the slightest hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmaThasmin/pseuds/GrandmaThasmin
Summary: Yaz has a gay panic after her secret is uncovered.





	Kiss Me, Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Yaz neurodivergent? Perhaps.

Yaz had been wondering how the Doctor’s lips would feel on hers for a long time now. In fact, she wondered a lot things about her and the Doctor. Unrequited love can do that to you, she had figured. Another thing about Yaz is her love of writing things, especially lists, one of which is a list of moments she wished her and the Doctor could have kissed, or future opportunities she’s definitely thought about. 

One thing Yaz hadn’t counted on however, was any meddling where her most private writing book was concerned, but she was certain she had not left the corner folded on the page that had “kiss me on New Year’s Eve?” written right at the top. This did her anxiety no favours, and so Yasmin had requested spending the festive period at home in Sheffield, cleverly giving the excuse of the Police being stretched to their limits, and as she was still employed as an Officer, it was her duty to come through for her colleagues. She knew too, that the same excuse would work on her family when they questioned her about her friends. 

The New Year’s Eve night shift was as busy as can be expected, but what Yaz hadn’t anticipated was finding herself in the back of an Ambulance at 11:45pm. Whilst dealing with a particularly rowdy fight outside a very dodgy Pub, one of her colleagues had accidentally elbowed her in the face whilst trying to restrain someone. Yaz had fallen backwards, hitting her head on the kerb. She felt fine in herself, but knew a trip to A&E was for the best. 

Mumbling to herself about the unexpected, Yasmin almost didn’t notice the curtain of her cubicle being pulled back. She glanced up, and who she saw standing there was certainly unexpected, but showing up at a moment like this was a very Doctor thing to do. 

Yaz wasn’t sure why, but she started crying. The Doctor however, wasn’t fazed by this, and she clambered onto the bed with Yaz, and simply held her whilst she cried. They could hear the countdown begin on the Radio by the Nurses Station and Yaz began to count with it. It was an old habit. Before she could finish her ritual of counting however, soft lips captured her own. If Yaz had to pick the best unexpected moment ever, it was this, without a doubt. The Doctor finally pulled back from the kiss, and they both smiled blissfully at each other. 

“Kissing Yaz on New Year’s Eve? Amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, I already hate everything I write.


End file.
